Daughter of the Nile
by Pheonix Ashes
Summary: Basically your typical " slave becomes queen" story. Not as crappy as summarie ( i hope). R/R! pleaz?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.  
  
My second attempt at a Yugioh fic. My first one was soooooo crappy that I was forced to delete it. Hope u like it.  
  
*********************  
  
Daughter of the Nile  
  
  
  
By Pheonix Ashes  
  
*********************  
  
"We found another one Your Majesty."  
  
A young girl dressed in rags that were once an expensive silk shirt kneeled in front of the pharaoh, blood trickling down her mouth. The ropes that bound her wrists and ankles were tied so tightly that it bit into her delicate skin. She stared defiantly at the person in front of her and spat on the ground just inches away from the pharaoh's feet. The guards smacked her harshly across the skull, causing the girl to cough up more ruby red blood.  
  
The pharaoh looked at the girl in front of him impassively. " What is your name, girl?"  
  
In reply, Rika muttered something very rude to The King of Games. If looks could kill, Yami would have been on the floor, foaming by now.  
  
Yami's lips curled in amusement. This one was not like the others who would be whimpering for mercy. "Tsk tsk. You should watch your language. Now tell me your name. To make it fair, I'll tell you mine. I'm Yami." He waved the guards out of the room. They hesitated before seeing the dangerous glint in their king's eyes and hurried out of the room.  
  
The girl glared suspiciously at the retreating guards, then she turned her gaze back to the young man in front of her. She shrugged. " Fine, untie me first."  
  
Yami smirked. " Very well." He rose from his chair of authority and walked towards Rika. He then proceeded to untie her bonds.  
  
" Why do you care what my name is?"  
  
Yami tilted his head slightly and observed his 'prisoner'. " Well. it's nice to be able call all my slaves by their names. It would be so confusing to just call them each, "Slave"."  
  
" My name is Rika, then. Happy?"  
  
Yami snickered at her. He grasped her chin and lifted her head so that she was forced to look in his eyes. " Yes. Very." Rika slapped his hand away. " Aren't you afraid that I might attack or try to escape?" Rika hissed viciously.  
  
" No," Yami replied plainly. " Look at you. You have lost way too much blood. You will need to rest before you would even be able to walk again."  
  
" You wish!" Rika coughed harshly, more blood coming up. She struggled to stand up, wincing at the effort. All of sudden, she fainted.  
  
Yami caught her before she fell and cracked her skull. " I told you," he snickered and gently lay her on the marble floor. He straightened and clapped twice. Two men promptly appeared at the door.  
  
"Yes my Lord?" one of them asked.  
  
" Shadi, you may go back to what you were doing. Seto, you stay." The king ordered, his back to them.  
  
The blond young man bowed and backed out of the room. The other one stepped out the shadows. " My Lord?"  
  
Yami turned around and stepped away so Seto could see the girl lying on the floor, seemingly asleep. Seto smirked in understanding. " So, you find this one to your fancy Yami? Shall I take her to be dressed?"  
  
Yami smiled at his friend and advisor. " Yes please. And give her the princess suite."  
  
Seto arched a perfect brow. "You really like this one huh? The princess suite already?" Yami kept 5 different suites for his 'maidens'. No one had made it to the queen suite yet, and the princess was just one level below the queen's.  
  
" Yes, Seto. The princess suite. This one amuses me."  
  
"You're the king, Yami." Seto snapped his fingers and two guards appeared and picked Rika up gently. Who knows what could happen if their king found out that they had let something happen to his new play toy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, as Yami entered the room Rika was in, he was greeted with the sight of Seto quarrelling with her about the fact that she *had* to choose *something* from the extensive wardrobe in her suite. She was still wearing the soft white cotton undergown given to her by the maids who had groomed her.  
  
Now that she had taken a bath, Yami could see that she obviously wasn't from Egypt. Her skin was pale and smooth like ivory, unlike the olive and copper colouring of the women in Egypt. Her lips were full and they parted to reveal straight, pearly white teeth. Her hair was night black and her cold, icy eyes flashed as she argued insistently.  
  
Seto noticed that Yami had entered the room and bowed.  
  
" Leave," Yami ordered, waving a hand. Seto sighed and backed out of the room. Let Yami deal with this new, stubborn slave.  
  
Yami heard the click of the door and smiled. He sat down on a chair, motioning for Rika to sit down on the bed. She glared at him and remained where she was.  
  
" Why don't you just kill me?"  
  
Yami appeared taken back by this question. "Why would I do that?"  
  
Rika sneered. " Don't think you can fool me with your little mind games, Yami. You may be the King of Games, but I'm not like your other slaves."  
  
She was right, Yami realized. His games, which would have had other girls broken and weeping or eating up the false hope of becoming queen by now, didn't seem have the desired effect on her. Interesting. Yami's mouth lifted in a faint smile. " You're right. I haven't been able to bend your mind, but let us see if I can defeat you in a game."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed in distrust. " What kind of game?"  
  
" A duel."  
  
Inwardly, Rika sighed. Duels were familiar to her at least, but she didn't let her relief show. " And if I don't want to play?"  
  
" Oh, but you *will* play Rika." Yami's voice was low and deadly.  
  
Rika knew when to stop and obey and now was definitely not the time to talk back. She nodded her head, shrugging. " Fine. What are the stakes?"  
  
Yami smirked. " Ah yes. The stakes." He pretended to ponder over the prospect for a moment before stating, " I win, and you stay at the palace and be my slave. If, by some odd chance of fate you should win, you are free to leave, or if you stay, I'll make you my queen, if you want."  
  
Rika snickered. " Fine by me, but don't think that I'm such a pushover."  
  
" Very well." The gold pyramid that Yami wore around his neck began to glow. A board design etched itself magically into the smooth floor. " Do you have your own deck?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Ok. Let's duel!" Each player drew 5 cards into their hand. Hmm, Dark Magician and Curse of Dragon on my first draw. Not bad, Yami thought.  
  
Rika's eyes scanned her hand quickly and chose a card. " I play the Immortal Vampire in attack mode. I will also lay two cards face down."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes at the two face down cards. Perhaps this was a worthy opponent at last. " I play the Dark Magician in attack mode and I will also lay down a card face down."  
  
" So, the Dark Magician. You are *very* famous for this card, I hear." Rika smirked. " I also hear that you are a master trickster, so I won't attack you this turn. I will just put one card face down in defense mode and it's your turn again."  
  
Yami smirked. This one was smart indeed. " Good choice. I will play my Beaver Warrior and Silver Fang, both in defense mode."  
  
Rika snorted. " Come Yami, try harder. I reveal one of my cards to be the Vial of Blood. It boosts my Vampire's attack points to 2250. Immortal Vampire, attack Silver Fang!!" The snow wolf disappeared with one last mournful howl, knowing that it had failed its master.  
  
Her opponent's lips took on a faint smile. " You forget about my trap card. You have activated the Spell-Binding Circle."  
  
It went on like this for quite some time until Seto came in to check on them. He knew better than to interrupt his king during a game. Instead he waited for the command that would come. Sure enough. 'Seto.' Yami's voice echoed through Seto's mind. ' The card. May I borrow it?'  
  
' My Lord, you need only to ask.' Seto drew a card out of his pocket and held it behind his back. It shimmered for a moment, then disappeared.  
  
Yami drew his next card and smirked. Rika had her Fallen Angel in play, two face down cards (one from the very beginning of the game) and a monster face down in defense mode. " I play. the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Rika looked surprised for a moment, then she chuckled. " A very rare and powerful card indeed. But, I have something ready too or have you forgotten my cards from the beginning." She flipped over one of her face down cards. " The Rainbow Rhapsody. Since it is a card on the Light side, it will take my Fallen Angel's attack points down 150 points to use it. I activate the Rainbow Rhapsody!" The playing was immediately covered in a rainbowy mist and golden harp appeared in Fallen Angel's hand. An enchanting music filled the playing field.  
  
Yami gasped. " Wha- What is going on?" All the monsters on the field were falling into a deep slumber.  
  
Rika laughed. " Don't you know? The Rainbow Rhapsody's music puts all monsters in play to sleep for 2 turns. And. with sleep, comes dreams. That allows me to unleash Epik, the Dream Eater." A majestic bird, resembling a blue phoenix, appeared on the field. " Epik, Dream Feast!"  
  
A red glow encircled the monsters under Yami's control. Their attack and defense points started dropping like mad. " What is happening??" Yami inquired, almost panicking, as he looked upon this new threat.  
  
" Allow me to introduce Epik's specialty, Dream Feast. It devours all your monsters sweet dreams, leaving only nightmares. That in itself lowers your monsters attack points by 200. It also raises my Epik's attack power, obviously." By the end of two turns, the BEWD had been lowered to 2500 attack points, while the combined strength of Fallen Angel and Epik soared to 4200.  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he realized what was coming.  
  
" Epik, Fallen Angel, OBLITERATE!!!" A radiant beam of light struck the rivaling monsters, wiping them all out in a shower of light. Both sides threw their arm up to shield their eyes from the white bolts of raw power exploding from Rika's monsters.  
  
Guards rushed in, startled by the commotion inside their king's chambers. They grabbed Rika roughly, pinning her to the ground, hands behind her back. She gasped in surprise and glared up at Yami in hatred. " So, the great pharaoh can't live up to his deals?" She struggled in vain to stop the weight of the guards from crushing her slim frame anymore.  
  
Yami looked vexed at the interruption. Sometimes guards could be so paranoid and annoying. " Release her!" he commanded, irritated.  
  
" But, M'Lord."  
  
" I don't like to need to repeat myself!"  
  
" Yes, M'Lord." The guards released her and stood back, weapons still drawn. Rika stood up gingerly, rubbing her arms.  
  
" I never back down, Rika. And I'm not about to start now." He held Rika's gaze steadily until she looked away. " You may leave tomorrow if you want, but it is late now. Stay the night and make your decision in the morning."  
  
" Fine," Rika agreed wearily. The duel had been intense, the hardest one she ever fought.  
  
" Right now, you are hungry." Yami clapped his hands and a slave boy appeared swiftly at his elbow. He bent down to whisper some instructions in the boy's ear and try as she might Rika couldn't make them out.  
  
" I'm not hungry," she protested half-heartedly.  
  
" Yes you are and you are going to eat if you are to have any energy in the morning." Rika opened her mouth, but Yami silenced her with a glare, which she took the privilege of returning. The slave returned, this time with a bowl of steaming stew, bread and a plate of fresh melons. Rika sat down sullenly and started eating. After she finished, the slave came back for the dishes and Yami left with Seto after bidding her a goodnight. She climbed into the soft down bed, just barely conscious of the clink of metal outside the door telling her that guards had been assigned to her door. She soon gave in to the comforting embrace of sleep and fell into her own dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Do ya like it? Leave me sumthing to go on. Pleaz pleaz??? Pretty pleaz? *Big puppy dog eyez* Review! Byebye! 


	2. New Queen

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Thank you for the reviews. Here's da next chapter. Enjoy! ( oh yah, Rika isn't reallie a slave... my bad in the summarie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daughter of the Nile  
  
Chapter 2: Queen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shaft of sunlight shone through the curtains of the princess suite, illuminating Rika Mystic's face. A quiet command, muffled by the closed door, and a clink of metal outside announced that the guards had been dismissed. The door creaked a little as Yami entered the room. Rika's eyes fluttered opened and she stared at the pharaoh, slowly recalling the events of the previous night.  
  
" A light sleeper, I see."  
  
A slight groan escaped Rika's lips as she sat up on the bed, her eyes squinting in the sunlight. " I'm still alive?"  
  
Yami feigned mock hurt. " What do you mean by that? I always keep my word. Haven't you heard that the pharaoh's word is as good as gold?"  
  
Rika snorted. " Whatever. Gold-plated, more likely."  
  
Yami smirked. It was too bad that she was going to leave. He really did like this one.  
  
" So, what are we going to do this morning?" Rika asked all of a sudden.  
  
" We?"  
  
" Yeah well, I figured that if I was going to be queen, I'd better check things out a bit."  
  
For once in his life, Yami was speechless. " You're staying?" he finally managed to choke out.  
  
" Yeah!" Rika tilted her head. " Don't you want me to stay?" She grinned mischievously.  
  
Yami blushed slightly. " I don't really care." he mumbled to the ground. Rika laughed at his attempt to hide his embarrassment.  
  
When Yami had recovered, he called for a slave and told the boy to bring 'Malik' and 'Bakura'. Soon, two young men, one with long blond hair and one with silver locks, showed up at the door. The blond one grinned at Yami and Rika before bowing deeply.  
  
" Hi Yami! Found another one did you?"  
  
" Ha ha, Malik. This one is here to stay."  
  
Malik's eyebrows shot up. " Indeed? Congratulations my lord." Yami smiled and turned to leave the room.  
  
" Hey wait! Where are you going?"  
  
" Breakfast. Care to join me?"  
  
" Sure, why not."  
  
" Wait, My Lord." Bakura whispered something in his king's ear. Yami glanced at Rika and smiled.  
  
" You're right. Well, I have to go. Seto is waiting. Malik come with me. Will you handle this, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded. " Of course." Yami inclined his head and swept out of the room with Malik following closely behind.  
  
Rika watched this exchange in curiosity. " What was that about?" she asked Bakura, confused. " Why can't I go down too?"  
  
Bakura just smiled and pointed at Rika's gown. " You can't go down in that wear. You have to choose another dress."  
  
Rika flushed. " Oh yeah," she muttered. Bakura led her to the wardrobe. They proceeded to try and find a dress for the future queen. First, she tried on an elegant white dress that flowed behind her in a stream of the finest linen. " Too long." Next was a baby blue dress that came up to her ankles. " Too tight."  
  
Finally, after countless dresses littered the floor, Bakura lost his temper. " Oh for Ra's Sake! Just choose something!!" Even though Rika had only known Bakura for half an hour, she had figured that here was a guy who didn't lose his temper often. When he did, it was safer to poke a poisonous cobra with a stick and then stick your finger in its face.  
  
" Ok," Rika agreed meekly. She walked into the wardrobe and came back out with a short dress, just below the knees with slits. It was white outlined by red, with a red Chinese dragon embroidered on and a Chinese style collar. It went up to about 5 inches of so below her knees. The whole dress was made of silk and showed off her slender figure well.  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow. " That's a very unique design."  
  
" Hey, I happen to like dragons!" Rika retorted defensively.  
  
" Right. Shall we go down to breakfast now, My Queen?" Rika laughed. She had a feeling that this was a person she could make friends with easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami walked down the hall briskly, not even realizing that he was smiling, something he rarely did in the morning. Seto met him at the door to the dining hall. " You're looking cheerful today. Let me guess, it's that new slave isn't it?"  
  
Yami nodded as they entered the gigantic room, designed to fit over 1000 people. He sat down at the head of the table, Seto at his right, Shadi next to Seto and Malik took his seat next to Yami on the left. All the people already there rose to greet their sovereign properly, before sitting down again. Servants brought in trays of fresh fruit and steaming bread.  
  
Soon, a slim brunette waltzed over to Yami. She flipped her shoulder- length brown hair and smiled flirtatiously at the young pharaoh. Seto flashed a sympathetic grin at Yami before ducking his head to hide the bigger grin that was slowly spreading across his face. The king glowered at his best friend. Then, he turned his attention to his cousin.  
  
" Good morning Téa," he greeted.  
  
" Good morning Yami." Téa purposely emphasized her cousin's name, knowing that he didn't care for it. And showing everyone how close she was to Yami that he wouldn't chop off her head for calling him that. She was about to say more, however at that moment, Bakura announced Rika's arrival. Yami sighed in relief and stood to meet her.  
  
Rika dipped an elegant curtsey to Yami. Yet, as she turned to Téa, she did not bow at all. Instead, she just smirked and turned away. Téa's eyes flashed at the implied insult while a sulky pout formed on her lips. She walked, or rather stomped, back to take her seat next to Shadi. Yami glanced ironically at Rika as if to say, " Did you have to make an enemy on your first day?" Rika smiled back, her eyes twinkling. " Yes, I did. She pissed me off. Who is she?" Rika whispered.  
  
" Only the daughter of one of my most important officials and my cousin. Her father is my uncle, so she thinks that if she can get me to marry her, I'll make her my High Queen." Rika nodded her head in understanding. " Dream on," Yami muttered under his breath.  
  
Rika stifled her laugh, because they had reached the High Table. Everyone stood up to address their king once again. Seto and Bakura, who had taken his seat next to Malik, smirked at Yami, before standing up. However, since Yami remained standing, no one else dared to sit down.  
  
" My dear subjects," Yami began formally. " You all know that it is tradition for the reigning monarch to choose a High Queen within a year of his crowning. I know that I didn't keep this tradition, but I have decided to choose a High Queen and have done so." A murmur passed through the crowd. Who was she? The name on everyone's tongue was Téa. Had Yami finally decided to take his cousin?  
  
" So tell us who it is already!" Téa called out impatiently.  
  
" The person that I have chosen is this lovely lady." Rika kicked him in the shins at this remark. Yami smirked slightly and continued, ". standing next to me."  
  
The crowd was relieved, but also very surprised. After living with their king for 3 years, they had grown used to surprises but this was something else. They were all glad that it wasn't Téa, but they had not suspected a complete stranger.  
  
" This cannot be!" Téa's shrill voice rang out. " You must be mad! That girl can't be Queen! Why, she is a common slave!"  
  
Rika's eyes flashed, but she held her tongue -barely. " I am pharaoh. I can, and will, choose who I wish to Queen. Are you challenging my decision Téa?" Yami's voice was soft and clipped, his eyes telling everyone that he was furious at this contradiction.  
  
" No, of course not, My King," Téa said, her voice forced. " It's just that it is against tradition for the pharaoh to marry someone who is not of noble descent. Especially a ruffian from the streets."  
  
" Ruffian!?" Rika could hold it in no longer. " If it pleases you, Téa." she spat the name out in hatred. " I would have you address me by My Lady or Queen, not Rika and never 'ruffian' or 'slave'!" Her voice was filled with scorn, but it was well hidden under a mask of grace.  
  
" How dare you!" Téa spluttered in rage. " Father, you will not let her talk to me like that!"  
  
The elderly man beside her looked at his future queen, then back at his daughter. " On the contrary, My Lady is right. You mustn't address our Queen like that."  
  
"But she isn't queen yet!" Téa exclaimed. " Why do you all treat her like she is queen already?"  
  
Bakura had had enough of this. He sighed in exasperation. " That is because, princess, Yami has told us that Rika will be the queen. That is reason enough to start treating her like the queen, unless the pharaoh's word isn't good enough for you?" The people all nodded their agreement.  
  
" Now that that is settled, would you all like to sit down and continue your breakfast?" Seto suggested dryly. Yami smiled and waved everyone to sit down. Only Téa remained on her feet.  
  
Yami looked at his cousin. " Téa, why aren't you sitting? Perhaps, you do not care for my hospitality." His narrowed eyes betrayed his calm teasing voice.  
  
" No, that is not it My Lord. I am simply not hungry. May I be excused?"  
  
Yami nodded, his lips curling in amusement, and Téa stormed out of the hall in a huff.  
  
After that little incident, no one questioned Yami on the subject of Rika again. The rest of morning passed without any mishaps.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so... Should I continue? How? Leave a suggestion pleaz! Thanx! 


	3. Rika's Story

Disclaimer: This is by no means mine, so NO SUEING!!! * blows raspberry*  
  
Thanks to anyone hu reviewed. I hope u still wanna read it after this long wait. I could'nt think of anything to write and I still haven't, so here's a bit of Rika's history. You'll need it later on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daughter of the Nile  
  
Rika's Story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Rika Mystic, daughter of Their Imperial Excellencies Mithros and Mulan, the 5 generation of imperial rulers in the Tang Dynasty. I was born on the 21st of the 6th moon in the year of the Air Dragon. A fitting birth date, as I soon proved to be cunning and quick, like the wind. My parents rejoiced at my birth, for they had always longed for a second child to keep their eldest son company when the burdens of ruling a vast empire were to be passed on to him.  
  
This may sound to you as though I was not truly loved by my parents as what I was and that I was always second to my elder brother, Folken, but I must insist that that is not the case. I cherish my older brother and he has always looked out for me. My father has always looked upon us both with equal affection and perhaps sometimes more so for me, seeing as I was his youngest. When my brother started taking lessons in combat and swordsmanship, I had complained that my own lessons of sewing and embroidery were so dull in comparison. My father consented and allowed me to take lessons alongside my brother.  
  
My mother died of a mysterious illness in the year of the Air Ram, 3 years after my birth. All I can remember of her is a calm, soothing voice and gentle, graceful fingers weaving through my hair. People at court always marveled at how closely I resembled her. My father used to tell me that although I cannot remember what my mother looked like, I only had to look in one of the special looking glasses to see her. The funny thing is, not matter how much I look like her, my temper was inevitably my father's. Impatient, mischievous, stubborn and quick to temper, but clever, I learned at an early age to excel at checkmating my opponents in swift games of mental chess.  
  
My brother was more like my mother in many aspects. Older than me by 6 summers, Folken was much more easygoing, but determined and a fierce opponent when he was angry. And so, I grew up under my father and brother's protective wing, until the year of the Fire Horse, my thirteenth year. My life was bliss, my personal Golden Age you might call it. Everything shattered when my father decided to take a second wife.  
  
Her name was Mika Ling, of the house of Governor Ling of the Tsungin District. She was 36 and my father 40 when they were married and her, named Empress. I will admit that she was indeed very beautiful with a rosy complexion and beautifully formed curves. My stepmother was going to make my life as an Imperial Princess unbearable. She started by proclaiming that proper ladies shouldn't be learning the art of war and instead should leave that to the men. My father, who was enchanted by her radiant beauty, agreed and that was the end of my lessons. This continued for 3 more summers before I decided I couldn't take anymore.  
  
In my 16th year, my father departed from this world to join my mother in the next, due to an old wound close to the heart that caused him to die in a heart attack as the royal healer puts it. I wept, perhaps for the first time in my life, and his body was buried next to my mother's. My sorrow turned to utter outrage when I learned that instead of my brother, being the eldest and the heir, my stepmother would ascend the throne. Folken tried to console me, but that was the last straw.  
  
On the 5th day of the 8th moon that year, I ran away. Away from the cold, lonely palace that was now my home and, most of all, away from my wicked stepmother. I didn't say anything to Folken, but I think he knew anyway. I saddled my mare, Silverwind, and let her, and Fate, pick my road. I do not know in which we rode, only that we rode for nearly 2 moons before we reached a hot, sandy desert.  
  
Here, Silverwind, my faithful mare left me. I was certain that this was a test sent by the gods of my will and faith, so I rationed my water and food, determined to make it out alive. I soon reached a wide river. Beside it was a small temple, dedicated to foreign gods. I reached and was surprised to learn that my knowledge of languages had not failed me and although I did not know what language I was speaking at the time, I was relieved to find out that I could understand what the woman at the temple was saying to me.  
  
The sisters at the temple of Isis took me in and nursed me back to my full health. I was surprised to find such pure, fresh water in the middle of the desert like this and when I mentioned it to a priestess, she laughed and said that the water came form the river Nile.  
  
" The Nile is a sacred river, my child. Young Horus himself rose from it. You have been reborn through the Nile, a special privilege granted by Queen Isis. You will be the Daughter of the Nile, and Isis, to us."  
  
When I was well again, I thanked the priestesses for their care and took my leave of them. I continued to wander the desert around the Nile. I realized that this was a civilization I had learned of at court, but I could not remember which one. One day I was found by some men in uniforms (Imperial Guards, I thought), who mistook me for a common thief. I was furious and after refusing to co-operate with them, they knocked me unconscious. When I woke up, I was dragged into what appeared to be a throne room with a handsome young man in front of me. ' Their ruler,' I thought.  
  
I was proved right when the guards bowed to him deeply and addressed him as ' Your Majesty' a title that is given to the King only. Thus began my adventure in Egypt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I need reviews and suggestions. Email me at silver_cobraj13@hotmail.com if you have any suggestions on the next chapters. I'll give you full credit if I use your ideas. Thank U!  
  
* Pheonix Ashes* 


End file.
